1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video communication system and a video communication processing method for displaying images by receiving image data or the like from, for example, a remote-located communication apparatus connected through a communication network.
2. Related Background Art
For example, such a video transmission system as realizing to have a chat utilizing information of audio and video or transmitting video information between desired plural points by forming a network to connect plural video cameras and computers, which are disposed within a building, through a communication line has been proposed.
In this video transmission system, a user of a computer at a certain point can remotely control a video camera at a desired point and display video information photographed by the video camera on a screen of own computer.
In the video transmission system which enables to realize a remote control of the video camera, as increasing the number of video cameras to be controlled, the user is more required to easily grasp a position where each of the video cameras is located. Therefore, such technique as superimposing and displaying a camera symbol, which indicates a located position of each video camera, on an image used in displaying a map has been proposed. Further, such technique as representing an actual direction of the video camera by displaying a direction of the camera symbol has been proposed.
In this system, video information of the plural video cameras can be displayed almost at the same time by a computer. However, in a momentary time, a control of the video camera, a video information transmission and a video information display can be performed for only a certain computer. Accordingly, it is required to contrive a method for obtaining such an image as it looks like a dynamic image by executing a video transmission process and a video display process in time divisional.
In the above-described system, it is possible to increase the number of images, which can be displayed almost at the same time, until a certain level. However, in a conventional proposed method, in a case where a video transmission computer, which displays plural images at the same time, is connected to a video display computer through a network of slow data transmission (small data communication capacity per unit time) and a network of quick data transmission (large data communication capacity per unit time), there occurs such a problem as displaying speed is standardized under the network of slow data transmission.
In a case where an abnormal state is appeared in the video transmission computer or the network, there occurs such a problem as interrupting all renewal of video for a constant time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a video communication system and a video communication method without deteriorating performance entirely in a case where a video display unit is connected to plural video transmitters through networks of different communication speed or a defect is appeared in each of the networks.
To achieve the above-described object, the present invention is characterized in the following structure.
That is, a video communication system in which plural information transmitters for transmitting video information are connected to an information display unit for displaying the video information received from the information transmitters through communication means comprising:
a reception means for asynchronously receiving the video information from the information transmitters;
a process means for asynchronously processing the video information received by the reception means; and
a display means for asynchronously displaying the plural video information processed by the process means.
The video information, which is compressed, corresponds to such data as an image of one frame is diffused in plural packets. The process means is such a process as combining the data diffused in the packets to the image of one frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a video communication apparatus and a video communication method having new functions and a storage medium thereof.